Mi sentir
by Persefone.z
Summary: Sai aún no esta acostumbrado a las emociones,pero hay una en especial del cual siente mucha curiosidad: el amor
1. Chapter 1

Esta historia esta narrada por Sai como un tipo de diario de vida o comentarios sobre lo que le esta pasando

Y los hechos transcurren despues de haberse encontrado con sasuke , no recuerdo cual es el capitulo exacto del manga

pero la gente que lo leyó sabe

Son muy cortos y espero que les guste :3

* * *

Han pasado varios días desde que nos encontramos con Sasuke-kun , y gracias a Naruto he vuelto a recordar las emociones.Aún me cuesta un poco diferenciarlas , ya que he estado viviendo con la filosofía de Danzou por muchos años , aún así poco a poco las he ido experimentando : La alegría , la tristeza y la ira son emociones que son fáciles de aprender y diferenciar ,pero esa emoción , ese sentimiento llamado amor es algo muy difícil de aprender . He leído algunos libros, pero al parecer esta emoción te pone enfermo: te sudan las manos, el corazón late a mil por hora , sientes como si te hubieras tragado mariposas ,pero al parecer a la gente le gusta ,ya que muchas personas se siente feliz al experimentar aquello que llaman amor . He visto hombres y mujeres juntos prometiéndose amor eterno, he visto a hombres y mujeres sufriendo el uno por el otro y he llegado a la conclusión de que esta emoción es mucho más compleja y complicada de lo que creí y estoy dispuesto a experimentar esa cosa a la que llaman amor con la única mujer que de alguna manera es "mas cercana" a mí,es decir, probaré que es estar enamorado con Sakura.

* * *

Bueno ahí termina el primero de los capítulo sobre la experimentación de Sai para saber y conocer el sentimiento del amor

No hai mucho Sai x Sakura , para no decir casi nada , ya que la historia esta centrada sólo en lo que siente Sai


	2. Chapter 2

Bueno aqui va el segundo capitulo de este fic y gracias por leerlo n.n

es un poco corto ...pero ire todos los días subiendo un capítulo (son 4)

* * *

Hoy en la mañana fui a la biblioteca a leer libros de conquista y romance y muchos dicen que la mejor forma de llegar a una mujer es regalándole flores, chocolates o algún poema, pero yo no se hacer ningún poema y no tengo dinero para flores o chocolate, a si que le regalare lo único que se hacer: Un dibujo, pero esta vez con un título. Dibujaré lo que sienta y le pondré el nombre de aquella emoción…pero… ¿Cómo debería comportarme ahora que me gusta Sakura, por lo que he leído las personas se sienten nerviosas y ansiosas al ver a la persona que aman. 

Mañana me juntare con ella y con Naruto y me mentalizaré para que suceda todo lo descrito en el libro para sentirlo tal como lo dice.

* * *

Bueno eso fue xD fue corto pero el ultimo es un más largo y estoy trabajando en el 

Bendiciones


	3. Chapter 3

Tercer capitulo en el mismo dia xD porque el anterior era muy muy corto

gracias por leerlo n.n

* * *

Nos encontramos Naruto, Sakura y el capitán Yamato, el cual nos dijo que tendríamos que viajar mañana para servirles de refuerzo al equipo de ese tal Shikamaru que al parecer fue a enfrentarse con dos tipos del Akatsuki para vengar la muerte de su sensei.Por otra parte creo que Sakura ya se ha dado cuenta de los sentimientos que tengo, porque no la he tratado como antes, es decir, no le he dicho fea porque se que ella se enoja y esa no es mi intención aunque no siga pensando lo contrario y me ha tratado mejor que antes, ya no me muestra la sonrisa falsa como la vez que hable mal de Sasuke-kun. Ayer estuve toda la noche terminando el dibujo que le daré a Sakura.Dibujé lo que se me venía a la mente al pensar en ella, mezclando colores y diferentes formas. El título que le coloqué fue: "¿amor", no pude evitar colocar los signos de interrogación ya que no estoy muy seguro, porque me sentí un poco raro al dibujarlo, pero creo que ella lo entenderá .Además he leído que la mejor forma de empezar una "relación" es que la otra persona sepa lo que sientes confesándole tus sentimientos y eso es lo que haré mañana mientras viajamos y le aprovecharé de dar el dibujo.

* * *

El que sigue es el ultimo capitulo

Bendiciones espero sus reviews


	4. Chapter 4

Bueno acá va el ultimo Cap, es más largo que los anteriores.

Espero que les guste y gracias por los reviews que de verdad me alegran el dia (:

* * *

Ayer mientras viajábamos hicimos una parada para descansar y aproveché de llamar a Sakura para confesarme, debido a que no podía dejar pasar ese momento, era ahora o nunca .No voy a negar que estaba un poco nervioso y creo que Sakura lo sospechó porque estar así no se adecuaba para nada a mi personalidad. 

Sakura me preguntó que me pasaba y nos alejamos un poco del capitán Yamato y de Naruto que me miraba algo extrañado, hasta llegar a un espacio casi vacío del bosque.Me sentía casi como lo describía el libro, pero algo me faltaba.

Nos quedamos un rato en silencio hasta que ella lo interrumpió.

-¿Qué tienes Sai?

Yo estaba un poco nervioso y no me salían las palabras, sólo hice que mi brazo entrará mi mochila y hurgueteara hasta encontrar el dibujo para entregárselo.

-¿Que es esto?

- Es… es… lo que siento por ti –respondí un poco avergonzado

-¿Amor?- leyó

- Si – sonreí

-Sa.. Sai ¿Estas enamorado de mí?

No pude decir nada al notar que estaba muy sorprendida con lo que le había dicho, sólo atiné a sonreír para salir de aquella situación y le expliqué todo lo que me pasaba

-Lo que sientes por mi no es amor, de partida mentalizarte para que una persona te guste no es a lo que se llama amor – me comenzó a explicar mientras ambos nos sentábamos en el suelo para descansar - El amor es algo que llega de un momento a otro y no sabes; sólo lo sientes. Pueden gustarte muchas personas, pero sólo te enamoraras de una y tu sabrás que esa persona esta destinada sólo para ti y tendrás que luchar por ella, aunque se aleje y muchos obstáculos se presenten, sólo tendrás que luchar.

Según el tono en el que Sakura me explicaba , parecía como si le importara mucho y al mismo tiempo la deprimía, además se podía sentir que algo tenía que ver con Sasuke-kun .Según lo que me contó Naruto a Sakura le gustaba mucho Sasuke

-Oye Sakura ¿Crees que Sasuke-kun es esa persona que esta destinada a ti?

-Eso esperó – me sonrió

No fui tan tonto como para no fijarme que la sonrisa era falsa y que la ocupó para salir de la situación en la que la había metido

-¡Bueno! – dijo Sakura parándose del suelo y sacudiéndose los restos de tierra que quedaron en su ropa- es mejor que nos vayamos Naruto y Yamato deben estar preocupados por nosotros. Oye Sai ¿Me puedo quedar con el dibujo?

-Claro n.n – le respondí sonriendo al fin y al cabo el dibujo era para ella, no sacaba nada con quedármelo

Y para sorpresa mía Sakura me abrazó. Era la primera vez que sentía el cuerpo de una mujer y no pude evitar sorprenderme y además de colocarme un poco... ¿feliz, pero al parecer no sentía nada que tenga que ver con el amor

-Gracias – me dijo soltándose- ¿sentiste algo?

- No, sólo un poco de vergüenza y un poco de felicidad, creo :S

- Vez… te dije que no era amor, lo que sientes por mi es amistad y estoy segura que también lo sientes por Naruto y ten por seguro que algún día llegará la mujer a la cual amarás como nunca y te enseñará todo lo que necesitas saber del amor y ahí estaré yo para ayudarte en lo que necesites.

- Gracias Fea n.n

Al parecer mi agradecimiento no le gustó mucho a Sakura, porque me quería golpear, pero justo en ese instante el capitán Yamato nos llamó.

Gracias a Sakura pude comprender lo que era la amistad y que los amigos se demuestran el cariño con abrazos, protegiéndose y apoyándose en todo. Creo que lo mismo sentía con mi hermano y ahora lo siento con Naruto, una gran amistad y para demostrárselo lo abrasé y le dije –"te quiero amigo", pero al parecer no lo entendió porque colocó una cara muy extraña como de espanto, pero bueno ...¿quién entiende a Naruto?

En cuanto al amor seguiré esperando a esa persona destinada a mí tal como lo dijo Sakura, por ahora se que cuento con mis dos buenos amigos n.n

* * *

Aquí termina mi Fic de mi personaje favorito, Sai (L)!, espero que les haya gustado y también que le haya gustado el final 

Gracias por leerlo (:


End file.
